Harry Potter FanFic - The Marauders argue with McGonagall about a rule
by Tr1stopher
Summary: The Marauders (James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin) argue with McGonagall about the technicalities of the rule "Nobody out of bed at night".


An office door opens violently. A women walks through followed by two teenage boys. One has long, scruffy, black hair, the other, somewhat more contained black hair. No matter how scruffy, it definitely didn't hurt their appearances. They were tall and handsome, and they knew it. She deposits them into two chairs in front of her desk, then makes her way around to her chair. Sitting down she looks up at the two boys, both of which are smiling serenely back at her.

'What manner of sense brought you to this office,' she says "Explain yourselves.'

The less scruffy haired boy speaks first, his face full of utmost disbelieve, 'Well, I'd of hoped you'd already know what brought us to this office, Professor Cat.' He says.

Now the other boy speaks, 'Professor Cat, if I may, we'd very much like an explanation ourselves as to why we've been removed from our beds and brought to your office.'

Her mouth grows very thin, and her eyes narrow, 'What exactly is the rule governing late night wanderings in Hogwarts, Black?'

'Well, as I remember you aren't allowed out of bed past 12 am.'

'You'd be very right. As we've proven you know this rule, why have you chosen to ignore it?' She says.

'James, I'm not exactly sure Professor Cat-'

'McGonagall!'

'Sorry, Professor ... McGonagall.'

'No worries Sirius, you meant no offence,' says James 'Professor, I think Sirius was merely wondering if you yourself understand the rule.'

'Yes exactly James, because I don't think she does.'

By this time, McGonagall is looking livid. James and Sirius are still maintaining their smiles, but it seems it was costing them the chance to laugh.

Before anybody could continue the door bursts open and two boys come running in, they have clearly run all the way from the dormitories and are completely out of breath."

'They ... didn't ... do ... anything ...'

'It's okay Lupin, we've just come to that conclusion too.'

'Everybody sit!'

They all look back around and Lupin and the other boy draw up a chair.

'I'm quite certain I do understand the rule, and you've both broken it.' She says.

'Well wait just a second, it said we had to be out of our beds after midnight to be considered breaking the rules.' Says James.

'And clearly we were still in our beds, the only way we broke it is when you took us out of our beds and into your office.' Says Sirius.

'Don't test me you two, you were out of your dormitories in the library restricted section, while sitting on your beds.'

'Exactly, we were just browsing our favourite books.'

'Yeah, just doing a bit of late night reading.' The other two boys are looking directly at their feet, clearly very intent in keeping themselves out of this.

'Doesn't matter if you were still on your beds, your beds weren't still in your dormitories.'

'I see nowhere in the rules that said our beds needed to be in their dormitories after midnight, we just had to be in our beds, and we were.' Says Sirius

'Just because the rule can be loopholed doesn't mean you're allowed to.' She says, trying to keep her voice calm, 'You were still breaking the main reason behind the rule, which is you aren't allowed to be wandering the castle at midnight.'

'Have a biscuit, Professor.' says Sirius, James snickers quietly.

Looking even sterner than before, she stands up, 'I shall let you off on a mere technicality, and because it's only 3 days into the year.'

'But I shall be deducting 10 points from Gryffindor for being in the restricted section without a pass,' sighing, she adjusts her glasses, 'Which might well be a school record to loose points this early.'

'Thanks very much Professor,' says Lupin.

He pulls James around and goes to grab Sirius, he resists for a moment, looking like he'd very much like to continue this argument. He gives up and follows his friends out the door, giving a small curtsey as he leaves. They get around the corner and start making their way towards the staircase.

'Ha-ha that was brilliant James.'

'We've definitely got to do that again, maybe we can sneak into Filch's office.'

'The stupid squib couldn't possibly look past the rule to understand possible loopholes, ha-ha.'

'Lupin you genius, this has got to be one of your all-time great ideas,' Says James, 'What kept you two though, did Wormtail struggle to perform a levitation charm...' he sneers.

'Why'd you ruin the fun though, Lupin?' says Sirius, 'James and I had a bet at how many biscuits he could stuff in his pockets.'

'I've got 23, HAH!'

'Fuck shit,' he yells, handing him 5 galleons.

'Let's just get back to the dormitories before Filch does find us and bring us back to McGonagall's office.' Says Lupin.

'Bring it on, I want to earn my 5 galleons back,' he says, 'Hey, how about double or nothing if I can stuff all 23 biscuits in my mouth.'

'You're on'

Thanks for viewing if you did. This Fanfic was inspired by a certain post on tumblr/imgur that asked if somebody could create a Fanfic where The Marauders debated the technicality of the "Out of bed at night" rule, which resulted in it being changed to "Out of dormitories at night".

I love feedback, and I was very close to scrapping this and making it first person (From the POV of James/Sirius), which if anybody is interested in that idea, I'll happily give it a shot.

I also love recommendations for Fanfics (Non sexual) from any of these series.

Harry Potter, Divergent, Hunger Games and Avatar the Last Airbender.

Thanks,

Tris~


End file.
